Alanna
| age (2018)c = | species = Rannian | designation = | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Purple | relatives = Sardath (father) | mentor = | affiliation = | powers = | equipment = | first = 202 | voice = Jacqueline Obradors }} Alanna is the daughter of Sardath. Physical appearance Alanna is a Rannian female with a slender body. She has pale yellow skin, black hair, purple eyes with blue eye shadow markings underneath, as well as blue lips. She wears a tiara, along with a blue top; yellow fingerless gloves; black pants, blue boots and a belt. She also wears a yellow cape that is attached to a yellow clasp on her right chest. History 2011-2015 Alanna met Adam Strange after he was accidentally transported to Rann. She was immediately smitten by him. 2016 Alanna and her father greeted Adam when he traveled back to Rann for his investigations. He brought along Zeta Squad, consisting of Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy. Miss Martian's telepathy allowed them instant communication, and Alanna was glad the language barrier with Adam was taken away. Inside his lab, Sardath explained the situation on Rann and where the Kroloteans were held up. Alanna offered to take them there. They boarded the mag-rail train safely after Adam distracted Science Patrol officers, and headed into the jungle. Her guidance was necessary, as Beast Boy immediately got into trouble by approaching a trapping plant, the blue sand bog. After they located the hidden base of the Kroloteans, they broke in and planted bombs on the Zeta platforms. When more Kroloteans arrived, the bombs went off and the heroes escaped the base. In the jungle, Alanna wondered where the other Kroloteans came from, which Miss Martian explained that they were from Earth. Superboy cut off the conversation, as he had discovered they were chased by Mechs. Alanna tried to fly away from them with her jet pack, but it was hit. She could pull it off before it exploded, and was caught by Superboy before she hit the ground. They escaped their pursuers and hid in a cave; Miss Martian and Beast Boy hid elsewhere. Alanna noted the relationship between the two, and wanted to know what happened. Superboy explained their romance and why they broke up, until he sensed that the Kroloteans were leaving. At that point, Alanna and Superboy could no longer understand each other, which meant Miss Martian was in trouble. They fought the Mechs and Alanna lead a Mech to the earlier blue sand bog, where the Mech was trapped. The Mech burst into flames, but she saved the Krolotean pilot. When Superboy saved Beast Boy and Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Superboy went after the ship. Alanna took care of the unconscious Miss Martian. She managed to wake her up, and filled her in on what happened. She watched in horror as Miss Martian cruelly extracted information from a captured Krolotean. 2018 Forces of Apokolips attacked the planet. Adam and Alanna fought alongside the Rannian armed forces against a horde of Parademons. Black Lightning fought a mysterious creature, and his electric attack killed it. It would be enough to knock out an adult, but Alanna's scans of the corpse showed the creature was a human girl no older than fourteen. Powers and abilities As a normal Rannian, Alanna has no superhuman powers. Equipment * Jet pack: The jet pack allows the user to fly. The pack has wings and produces blue flames when active. Appearances Background information * Alanna is the wife of Adam Strange. In the comics, her appearance is that of a Caucasian woman, and not as alien as this. * This is her third animated appearance. She had a small cameo in Justice League: The New Frontier, and appeared in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Articles without personality section Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly